Qui mon cœur va-t-il choisir ?
by Tiphaine-Yushumi
Summary: Défi d'écriture sur le thème : Les Hinamori sont une des plus riches familles du pays, mais son père permet à sa fille de se marier avec qui elle veut, et tant pis pour les affaires. Mais un problème se pose : Qui choisir, Tadase ou Ikuto ?


_Hellooo ! ^^ Ceci est mon premier écrit sur Shugo Chara! que je poste ici ! ^^ J'écris en ce moment une fanfiction, mais je la posterais sans doute lorsque je l'aurais un peu plus avancée !_

 _Cet O-S est à la base un défi d'écriture lancée par ma meilleure amie Aki, qui voulait voir comment, à partir d'un thème commun, on pouvait avoir un résultat différents !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^_

 _Petites précision :_ _J'ai augmenté l'âge des gardiens, et n'ai pas changé celui d'Ikuto._

* * *

O-S Shugo Chara! : _ **Qui mon cœur va-t-il choisir ?**_

 ** _P.D.V Amu._**

 **C** 'était une belle après-midi, ensoleillée. Nous étions l'été, et je souriais en écoutant le chant des insectes d'étés. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais maintenant 16 ans. Tous mes amis avaient déjà confirmé qu'ils seraient ce soir au manoir de mes parents, qui étaient notre résidence secondaire, où j'avais passé la plupart de mes vacances d'été. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, qui me rappelait des tas de souvenirs. Ce manoir, c'était une partie de moi-même, mon havre de paix. Je sentais qu'après cette soirée, j'allais encore plus aimer ce lieu. Je repensais à toutes les années passées avec les anciens gardiens, ainsi que les suivants. Mon sourire s'accentua. J'étais tellement heureuse de revoir mes amis ! Nous étions vers la mi-juillet, et j'étais impatiente de les revoir, après presque 15 jours sans eux. Bien sûr, j'avais reçu des tas de messages, mais ça ne compensait pas le vide qu'ils laissaient en moi.

Cependant, j'avais un problème. Un problème de taille. Un problème qui me contrariait, et contrariait ma joie. J'allais devoir choisir. Oui, choisir. Tadase. Ikuto.

Mon père m'avait prévenue, il y a quelques mois. Le jour de mes 16 ans, j'allais devoir choisir avec qui j'allais me marier. C'était une tradition dans la famille Hinamori, de choisir l'élu de son cœur, avec qui on voulait vivre sa vie, le jour de ses 16 ans. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un rite familial, je n'allais pas me marier sur-le-champ ! Non, j'avais même le droit de changer d'avis plus tard. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Non, le VRAI souci, c'était que j'allais devoir choisir entre Tadase et Ikuto. Oui, le voilà le GROS problème. J'allais devoir officiellement choisir entre les deux, et annoncer à tout le monde, qui j'aimais. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je rougis, et mes pensées n'eurent plus aucune cohérence. Je m'embrouillais, car je ne savais absolument pas qui choisir ! Depuis quelques années déjà, j'avais réalisé que j'éprouvais autant d'affection pour l'un que pour l'autre. J'étais toujours jalouse lorsqu'une fille les approchait un peu trop près, même si ma personnalité de façade de « Je m'en moque totalement, fais ce que tu veux ! » (qui n'avait pas totalement disparu malgré le temps) le cachait plus ou moins.

Mais au fond, le plus stressant, ce n'était même pas ça. Non, le pire, c'était que si je connaissais mes sentiments, si confus soient-ils, j'ignorais tous des leurs ! Bon, je me doutais plus ou moins de ceux de Tadase, encore que, depuis l'incident avec Ikuto, nous étions restés simples amis. En même temps, avec la bataille finale contre Easter, il m'avait pardonné, comprenant les raisons de mes actes. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il se pouvait qu'il m'aime encore ? Et moi ? Avais-je envie de sortir de nouveau avec lui ?

Aucune réponse à ces questions.

* * *

De l'autre côté, nous avions Ikuto. J'avais su lui prouver que je tenais énormément à lui, lors de la bataille finale où j'avais grandement participé à son sauvetage, et il m'en avait été très reconnaissant. Nous étions aussi amis, pour le moment. Lui aussi m'avait aidée, et sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Il avait toujours su me faire rire, et même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à me faire sortir de mes gonds, je finissais toujours par lui pardonner. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir bien longtemps. Il avait souvent plaisanté sur le fait qu'il m'aimait, et jamais je ne l'avais cru. Etait-il possible qu'il m'aime réellement ? Et moi ? Avais-je envie de sortir avec lui ?

Aucune réponse à ces questions.

* * *

Je les affectionnais autant l'un que l'autre. Voilà le constat que je fis, après quelques heures de réflexions. Autrement dit, mes pensées n'aboutissaient pas vraiment à quelque chose d'utile...

Il commençait à se faire tard, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Celui-ci se faisait moins sentir, il faisait plus froid, et je frissonnai. Je rentrai donc dans le manoir, où tout avait été déjà préparé par ma mère et les domestiques à notre service. Je regardais toutes les décorations, et mon sourire revint. Je devais me calmer. Ça irait. Je devais me détendre, et profiter de la soirée. Ensuite, je verrai. En plus, si ça se trouve, mes parents allaient oublier cette stupide tradition ! (Oui, j'essaie de m'en persuader, même si, en réalité, je ne me fait pas tellement d'idées là-dessus...) Restons positive ! Dans ce genre de situation, toujours voir les choses sous le meilleur angle !

Je montai dans ma chambre, me changer. Je mis une robe à volants blanche, avec des rubans roses, verts, bleus, et jaunes. Des leggings grises dessous. A mon poignet droit, je mis un bracelet, avec une breloque en forme de cœur, une de pique, une de trèfle et une de carreau. Ma tenue me faisait penser à celle que je portais lors de l'Amulet Fortune. Mes shugos charas vinrent à ma rencontre à toute vitesse en criant :

Ran : Les invités ne vont pas tarder !

Miki : Ta tenue est superbe ! Mais il manque quelque chose...

Su : Tout est prêt, rangé, et le repas préparé par les servantes m'a l'air fameux !

Dia : Ce sera une magnifique soirée, je le sens ! Une soirée magnifique, et très importante, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ris devant l'avalanche d'exclamations, puis leur répondit :

Amu : C'est vrai qu'il est bientôt l'heure...Tu voudrais bien leur ouvrir, s'ils arrivent, Ran ? Merci du compliment, Miki, mais pourquoi, systématiquement, tu trouves quelque chose à redire ?! Tu n'as qu'à chercher ce qu'il manque ! Merci d'avoir veillé sur le repas, Su ! Tu veux bien surveiller qu'il ne lui arrive rien ? Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un l'oublie, et le fasse brûler !

Après une pause :

Amu : Oui, Dia, je sens moi aussi que cette soirée va être magnifique... Et, ça pour être importante, elle va l'être ! Pourvu que tout se passe bien, finis-je en soupirant.

Mes shugos charas partirent faire ce que je leur avais demandé, à l'exception de Dia. Voyant mon air soucieux, elle me dit doucement, avec ce ton qui savait si bien m'apaiser :

Dia : Tu as l'air anxieuse ? C'est à cause du choix de ce soir ?

Amu : Oui, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Non seulement je ne sais pas qui choisir, mais en plus, je ne connais pas leur sentiments, à eux...

Dia : Suis ton cœur, Amu. Il choisira pour toi. Et moi, je suis sûre que celui que tu aimes de tout ton cœur, t'aime aussi.

Amu : C'est vrai ?! Tu sais qui c'est que j'aime ?! Et il aurait des sentiments pour moi ?!

Dia : Euh... Non, mais je sais qu'il t'aime, l'élu de ton cœur ! Ça me paraît évident !

Amu : Donc, en fait, tu n'en sais rien. Tu veux juste me remonter le moral.

Dia : Euh...Mais...Mais non ! C'est juste que... Il ne peut pas en être autrement ! Tu l'aimes, alors... C'est sûr qu'il t'aime aussi !

Je ris devant l'air paniqué de Dia. C'était rare de la voir ainsi. M'entendant rire, elle se calma, et souris aussi :

Dia : Fais confiance en ton cœur. Et en tes charas. Fais confiance en ta fortune...

Puis, avec un air malicieux et un grand sourire, elle partit de ma chambre, me laissant un peu confuse, mais bizarrement apaisée. C'était l'effet Dia. Même si, en général, ses paroles énigmatiques m'embrouillaient, je sortais toujours plus calme de mes discussions avec elle.

C'est alors que la sonnette de l'entrée principale se fit entendre. Je sursautai violemment, puis, avec un grand sourire, je dévalai les escaliers à toute vitesse, en me demandant qui serait le premier ou la première à arriver. Miki accourut vers moi, un nœud immense qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à porter dans ses bras. Elle me le mit dans mes cheveux, ignorant mes protestations comme quoi il était trop grand. C'est alors que je remarquai que, une fois de plus, je ressemblais à l'Amulet Fortune. Et les mots de Dia, « Et fais confiance en tes charas. Fais confiance en ta fortune... » Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait dire ? C'est vrai que je n'étais pas seule, peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Je secouai la tête, dans l'espoir de la vider, puis, me composai un sourire radieux, tandis que Ran ouvrait la porte...

* * *

Devant moi, se tenaient Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, Kairi et Yaya. Je leur fis la bise, et les fis entrer. Je n'étais guère surprise de constater que Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima et Kairi étaient à l'heure, mais Yaya ?!

Ils m'expliquèrent que Nagihiko et ses parents étaient partis chercher Rima chez elle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle aussi soit à l'heure. Quant à Kairi, il était parti chercher Yaya.

Amu : Ce qui, là par contre, n'explique pas du tout pourquoi elle est à l'heure. Au contraire, vous auriez dû être tous les deux en retard !

Yaya : Tu exagères, Amu ! Je suis en général toujours en avance par rapport à toi !

Amu : Oui, mais moi, j'ai quatre charas !

? : ET LES QUATRE CHARAS T'ENTENDENT !

On explosa de rire, et Kairi poursuivit :

Kairi : En fait, je n'ai pas réfléchit, je suis entré, je l'ai attrapé, et je suis reparti dans la voiture de ma sœur.

Nous repartîmes dans notre fou rire, en imaginant la scène, pendant que Yaya boudait. Nous fûmes interrompus par la sonnette qui se fit de nouveau entendre. Je me levai de ma chaise, et me dirigeai en direction de la porte d'entrée. J'ouvrai la porte sur...

...Rikka, Hikaru, Kukai et Ikuto.

Je leur fis la bise, puis leur demandai de s'installer comme les autres. Kukai, en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, me dit, visiblement déçu :

Kukai : Au fait, Utau ne pourra pas venir, elle à un concert très important ce soir, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle essayerait de nous contacter par Skype au cours de la soirée.

J'acquiesçai, déçue moi aussi, mais tout de même souriante, car nous pourrions la voir et discuter, même si c'était par écran.

La première partie de la soirée se passa très bien. Tous mes amis, qui n'étaient jamais venus dans ce manoir, complimentèrent la demeure. C'est vrai que le manoir était plutôt grand et bien entretenu. Les servantes de ma mère nous apportèrent les apéritifs, et nous nous jetâmes dessus. Après avoir mangé et bu (mais pas d'alcool, même si les servantes en avaient proposé à Ikuto, le seul d'entre nous à être majeur.) Nous dansâmes un peu au centre de l'immeeeennnnse salle où nous mangions. Au début, personnes n'osait y aller, mais après deux chara change (Kukai et moi avons promis de leur faire payer), tout le monde se prit au jeu, et un vrai bal s'organisa. Les tenues étaient vraiment magnifiques, Yaya portait un débardeur rose, et une jupe bouffante à volants, Rikka une jupe plissée jaune avec un haut sans manche doré, Rima une robe à dentelles et frous-frous verte, et les garçons étaient habillés très élégamment aussi, avec chemise et cravates, et jeans. Seul Ikuto portait un costard. Nous étions quatre filles et six garçons, nous dûmes donc partager nos partenaires, ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Car j'étais extrêmement gênée à l'idée de danser avec Tadase ou Ikuto, et je parvins à éviter cela pendant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Mais il eut bien un moment, où Ikuto, un peu irrité que je l'ai ignoré pendant le début de la soirée, m'attrapa par le bras, m'arrachant ainsi à mon partenaire, et commença à danser avec moi. Un peu perturbée, et rougissante, je me laissai faire. Ikuto me murmura, alors qu'il m'entraînait légèrement à l'écart des autres :  
Ikuto : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Amu ?  
Amu : R...Rien, je vais très bien ! Tout va très bien ! M'exclamai-je avec un sourire forcé, qui ne le trompa pas.  
Pas du tout, même.  
Il me répondit, en fronçant les sourcils :  
Ikuto : Non, ça ne va pas. Je le vois très bien alors arrête de me mentir ! C'est à cause du choix de ce soir, c'est ça ?  
Amu : Du...Du choix ?! Tu... TU ES AU COURANT ?!  
Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, et Ikuto leva les yeux au plafond. Lorsque l'attention de tout le monde fut détournée de moi, il me répondit :  
Ikuto : Oui, je suis au courant, parce que c'est Tadase qui me l'a dit. Et lui, il le sait parce que sa famille est aussi une des familles les plus riches du pays, et qu'il connaît les traditions des autres familles, comme la tienne.  
Amu : Mais... Mais pourquoi il te l'a dit ?  
Ikuto : Ben pourquoi, tu voulais pas que je le sache ?  
Amu : C'est... C'est pas ça, mais...  
Ikuto : Bien, si tu veux tout savoir, ton cher Tadase m'a prévenu que tu allait choisir entre nous deux ce soir, et que cette fois-ci, il ne me laisserait pas gagner ton cœur, ou un truc du genre. Un peu comme le jour du mariage de Mlle Sanjou et Mr. Nikaidou.  
Amu : Comment ça, le jour du mariage ?  
Ikuto : Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant, t'étais trop occupée à découvrir que Nagihiko et Nadeshiko étaient une seule et même personne. En fait, ce jour-là, il m'a dit qu'il ne renoncerait pas. Je lui ai confirmé que moi non plus. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur destiné à me faire chavirer, ce qui fonctionna, hélas, très bien, puisque je sentis mes jambes faiblir.

Il me soutint, toujours souriant, puis pencha sa tête vers moi, tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui. Je compris alors ses intentions, et écarquillai les yeux.

C'est alors que je sentis deux mains sur mes épaules, et entendis, comme dans un état second (Dû au choc, j'avais quand même failli me faire embrasser par Ikuto) :  
Tadase :Excuse-moi, Ikuto nii-san, je te l'emprunte quelque temps, je n'ai pas encore dansé avec elle !  
Et sur ce, il m'emmena avant qu' « Ikuto nii-san » n'ait pu réagir. Intérieurement, je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de mes sentiments, et j'étais perturbée par ce qu'Ikuto m'avait appris. Donc, si je résumais, Ikuto, comme Tadase m'aimaient, ce qui était confirmé par le fait que Tadase m'ait éloignée d'Ikuto pile au moment où celui-ci allait m'embrasser. Et moi, qui aimais-je ? Toujours cette même question. Certes maintenant, je savais leur sentiments, à eux, mais, en fait, ça ne m'aidais pas tellement. « Suis ton cœur, Amu. » Les mots de Dia résonnèrent en moi. Mon cœur ? Mais lui-même, savait-il pour qui il battait ? Qu'avais-je ressentis au moment où Ikuto avait manqué m'embrasser ? Hum... J'avais le cœur qui battait à toute allure, mais ça, c'était plutôt normal. Une chose était sûre, je ne l'aurais pas repoussé. Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aimais ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais vraiment rien.  
Pendant ces instants de tumulte intérieur, Tadase et moi avions dansé, et je remerciai ma fortune (qui était revenue, semble-t-il) car je ne lui avais pas marché sur les pieds. Déjà que je ne danse pas très bien mais en plus, si j'ai l'esprit ailleurs...  
Tadase : Amu.  
Amu : O...Oui ?!  
Tadase : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerais, je ne le laisserais pas faire ce qu'il veut.  
Amu : D...D'accord !  
En réalité, je ne voulais pas être protégée, et cela ne m'aurait pas déranger que Tadase ne nous interrompe pas. Et rien que l'idée d'être séparée d'Ikuto me faisait mal. Je ne voulais pas être éloignée de lui. J'écarquillai de nouveau les yeux en faisant cette constatation. Alors...  
Tadase : Aurais-tu enfin compris ?  
Amu : De...De quoi ?!  
Tadase : Celui que tu aimes, fit-il avec un sourire triste, ce n'est pas moi.  
Amu : Je... Je ne sais pas... Je...  
Tadase : Si je t'ai éloignée de lui, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime, Amu. C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes avec lui, ou que tu le laisse t'embrasser, si tu n'étais pas sûre de tes sentiments. Cela aurait été lui mentir, et te mentir à toi-même. Que tu lui mentes, honnêtement, je m'en moque, mais que tu te mentes à toi-même, je ne suis pas d'accord.  
Je baissai la tête, les larmes aux yeux, en murmurant :

Amu : Oui, Tadase, je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour lui, je suis désolée. Merci beaucoup d'être là pour moi, Tadase, mais restons amis, d'accord ?  
Tadase : Bien sûr, mais si Ikuto te rends malheureuse, je lui ferai payer, et je t'emmènerais avec moi !  
Je ris, à travers mes larmes, qui avaient coulées. Larmes de soulagement, de tristesse, de regret, et de joie d'avoir enfin trouvé la réponse que mon cœur attendait. J'essuyai mes larmes, et Tadase m'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, puis me murmura :  
Tadase : Allez, va le rejoindre, maintenant. Mais n'oublie pas, je suis là.  
Amu : Merci Tadase, fis-je en rougissant avec un petit sourire, je n'oublierais pas !  
C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent. Avant que quiconque ai pu paniquer, la lumière revint, et, sur une petite estrade au fond du « salon-salle à manger-salle de bal » dans lequel nous avions dansé, mangé, et discuté, mon père et ma mère souriaient. Curieusement calme, je regardai l'horloge murale, et vis qu'il était vingt heures. Mes parents et moi, avions convenus que c'était à cette heure-là que j'annoncerais mon choix. J'étais prête. Mes quatre shugos charas revinrent vers moi, paniquée pour Ran, Miki et Su, et simplement curieuse pour Dia. Celle-ci me chuchota :  
Dia : Ton cœur a-t-il choisi ?  
Amu : Oui, Dia, j'ai fait mon choix.  
Mon père annonça d'une voix forte :  
Père Amu : Chers amis de ma fille, certains d'entre vous n'ignorent pas pourquoi j'interromps cette soirée. En effet, ce soir, selon une ancienne tradition familiale, ma fille va annoncer quel est l'élu de son cœur, celui qu'elle épousera très certainement plus tard.  
Des chuchotements étouffés se firent entendre. La plupart de mes amis ne connaissaient pas cette tradition, et était curieux de voir quel serait mon choix. Je crus avoir entendu Yaya faire un pari avec Rima et Nagihiko. Après quoi, Rikka et Kukai s'y était joints.  
Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre, j'allais trouver le moyen de leur faire payer.  
Mon père continua, une fois le calme revenu :  
Père Amu : Ma très chère fille, je te demanderais de venir sur cette estrade, et d'annoncer le résultat de ton choix.  
Alors que j'allais monter les quelques marches, notre ordinateur portable, qui traînait sur une table basse depuis le début de la soirée sonna. Kukai, le premier se précipita dessus, et activa la conversation avec notre idole préférée.  
Kukai : Utau, tu appelles enfin !  
Utau : Désolée Kukai, mais le rappel a duré plus longtemps que je ne le pensais !  
Kukai : Tant mieux, ça veut dire que les fans t'apprécient énormément !  
Utau : Oui, mais moi, j'aurais énormément voulu assister à la fête !  
Je débarquai devant l'écran, suivie de tous les autres, et je m'exclamai :  
Amu : C'est pas grave, tu appelles pile au bon moment ! J'allais annoncer mon choix !  
Et je fis demi-tour, pour revenir à l'estrade où -m'attendait toujours mes parents- laissant une Utau complétement perdue :  
Utau : Ton choix ?  
Yaya, répondit toute joyeuse :  
Yaya : Oui, apparemment c'est une tradition dans la famille Hinamori, elle va annoncer qui elle aime, celui qu'elle compte épouser.  
Utau : Celui que... AMU ! T'AS PAS INTERÊT A FAIRE DE CONNERIES !  
Kukai : Elle est trop loin, elle t'entend pas, s'écria-t-il en riant, bien qu'un peu agacé parce qu'il croyait comprendre à travers les mots de sa petite-amie.  
Pendant ce temps, j'avais monté les marches et m'était placée au milieu de l'estrade. Je pris une grande inspiration, et...  
Amu :Bien, je ne suis pas très douée pour les grands discours, et vous le savez, alors... je vais faire court ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre où mon cœur souhaitait être, et j'ai longtemps hésité entre deux garçons, commençai-je en évitant de regarder en direction de l'un desdits garçons. Encore ce matin, encore il y a quelques heures, je ne savais ce que j'allais vous dire maintenant. Mais, il y a quelques minutes, tout m'a paru plus clair. Mon cœur a fait son choix. Celui que j'aime...

 _ **C'est toi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto...**_

Toute l'assistance poussa des exclamations, et je rougis. J'osai un regard en direction d'Ikuto, et croisai son regard et son sourire incrédule. Ah. Là, je l'avais bien surpris visiblement. Cela me fit rire, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, s'avança vers l'estrade et écarta les bras, je n'hésitai pas, je sautai de l'estrade, dans ses bras, en riant de bonheur. Lui aussi ria, et me serra fort contre lui. Me prenant par surprise, il libéra un de ses bras, mit sa main sur ma joue, pour lever mon visage vers lui, et m'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, personne pour nous interrompre...  
... Sauf :

Utau : AMU ! JE VAIS TE TUER !  
Je mis fin au baiser, et regardai ma future belle-sœur dans le petit écran. Elle avait tout vu, et était visiblement furieuse. Kukai s'exclama, contrarié :  
Kukai : Et alors, Utau ? Je te rappelle que tu as déjà un petit-ami, ne me dis pas que tu es toujours amoureuse de ton frère !?  
Utau : Non, c'est toi que j'aime, chéri, mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'elle me pique MON frère !  
Ikuto : Utau, intervint-il, j'aime Amu de tout mon cœur, et tu n'y changeras rien. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à me voir l'embrasser, parce qu'elle fera bientôt partie de la famille !  
Utau : RIEN A FAIRE, TA PETITE-AMIE VA MOURIR ! YUKARI-SAN, AMENEZ-MOI A CETTE FÊTE !  
Yukari : Mais Utau, c'est assez loin quand même... Oh, et puis ! Vu le magnifique concert que tu nous as fait ce soir, je ne peux pas te refuser ça ! On arrive les enfants !  
Malgré les signes que je tentais de faire passer à la manageur d'Utau, celle-ci sourit, ne compatissant pas du tout à mon sort, préférant faire plaisir à sa protégée.  
Utau : TU AS ENTENDU, BELLE-SŒUR, J'ARRIVE !  
Je soupirai, au moins Kukai allait être content, sa petite-amie allait arriver, ils allaient pouvoir s'expliquer. Ikuto m'attira à lui, et je souris.  
Amu : Dis, tu crois que j'ai une chance, face à ta sœur ?  
Ikuto : Non. Aucune.  
Je soupirai en souriant.  
Ikuto : Mais je te protégerais, elle ne touchera pas à un seul de tes cheveux.  
Mon sourire s'accentua, et je me retournai, pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Il parut surpris au début, puis répondit vivement au baiser.  
Les autres vinrent nous féliciter, et je tirai une oreille de Yaya pendant ce temps, pour la punir d'avoir parié sur ma vie sentimentale. Les autres qui avaient parié me félicitèrent un peu rapidement, du coup. Mais je savais que tout le monde était content pour moi, même Tadase et Kairi, qui serrèrent la main d'Ikuto, en le prévenant que s'il me faisait pleurer, ils viendraient m'enlever à lui, et lui ferait payer au centuple. Nous continuâmes la soirée, à danser, même si Ikuto refusait fermement que je danse avec un autre garçon que lui.  
Amu : Ikuto, on sort ensemble depuis à peine une heure, et tu es déjà jaloux ?  
Ikuto allait répondre, mais le bruit d'une porte se fracassant contre le mur l'interrompit. Tout le monde sursauta, sauf Ikuto (m'énerve celui-là) qui devait avoir l'habitude, et je voulu courir pour m'enfuir, mais Ikuto me retint :  
Ikuto : Je t'ai dit que j'allais te protéger, non ? Fais-moi un peu confiance !  
Amu : Mouais... face à ta sœur, je peux m'attendre à tout, pas sûr que tu puisses faire face...  
Ikuto : Tu me sous-estime, c'est pas sympa.  
Utau : AMU !  
Face à nous se dressait Lunatic Charm, et je frissonnai.  
Amu : Ben t'as intérêt à vite me le prouver, parce que sinon, tu pourras plus jamais m'embrasser.  
Ikuto : Voilà qui est motivant !

La suite, ben... Je suis sortie vivante de cette soirée, avec un petit-ami, et des sentiments plus calmes. Utau avait fini par se calmer lorsque Kukai, la prenant par surprise l'avait embrassée. Sous le choc, elle avait perdu son chara-nari. Kukai avait pu s'expliquer avec elle, et ça s'était fini par des baisers fougueux...

Moi, j'étais heureuse.  
Tout allait bien dans mon petit monde.  
Mes parents étaient fiers de moi.  
J'avais un petit-ami.  
Mon cœur avait choisi...

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Par exemple, certains d'entre vous se demandent peut-être pourquoi, Mlle Sanjou se fait appeler par son prénom Yukari par Utau. Eh bien d'une, je n'étais pas sûre que tout le monde comprenne en mettant "Mme Nikaidou", et de deux, je me dis qu'Utau, qui n'aime pas particulièrement Mr. Nikaidou, a peut-être du mal à appeler sa manageur ainsi. Mais comme elle n'est plus "Sanjou-san" j'ai mit "Yukari"._

 _Sinon, vous trouvez peut-être bizarre qu'Utau soit toujours jalouse. Eh bien, pour moi, même si elle est amoureuse de Kukai, et plus de son frère, je pense qu'elle est du genre possessive avec celui-ci. Donc, pour moi, même si dans le manga elle "confie" Ikuto à Amu, elle a du mal a supporter qu'ils soient ensemble. Si vous pensez que ça ne colle pas à ce personnage, n'hésitez pas à me décrire la réaction qu'elle aurait dû avoir en commentaire !_

 _Je n'ai que deux déceptions avec cet O-S, c'est que tous les personnages n'interviennent pas (comme Hikaru et Rikka), et que je n'ai pas trouvé comment la "prophétie de Dia" pouvait se réaliser. Si vous avez des idées là-dessus, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Le défi a beau être terminé, ça n'empêche pas des améliorations ! ^^_

 _A la prochaine ! ^0^_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


End file.
